Aftermath
by JesusLover13
Summary: After the events of Failsafe, the team begin dealing with their own set of problems, as well as a mysterious villain. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter One

**Although I posted the other YJ fanfiction before I did this one, this is _really _my first ever Young Justice fanfiction. I'm very thankful that an idea came to me for one, because I honestly love the show so much! :)  
>Anyway, this will be a multi-chapter story. I was going to wait until later to post this, but since a new YJ episode is coming on tomorrow, I decided that I'd post it today. Just so no one forgot about the "Failsafe" situation. <strong>

**Also, for the record, I'm not sure when I will be able to update my chapters and cannot guarantee on it right now; but I'll do my best. I promise. =]**

**So... here it is! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

J'onn had sent Megan to her room after comforting her. Guilt was driving him crazy. After sending the children to the trainning session that had gone wrong, he had regreted ever putting them into such a dangerous situation.

Of course, until then, he hadn't known how much power Megan's abilities had.

The whole thing had terrified his niece, though, causing the martian to be even more concerned than before.

Black Canary had taken the time to check up on the rest of the Young Justice team. Artemis seemed to be the least shaken up of the group. Having not witnessed many of the incidents, not much fear had found itself inside of her. Of course, that didn't mean that she was was not bothered at all.

Conner was angry that Martian Manhunter had upset Megan so much. He didn't look at all worried by what had happened during the simulation. All he cared about was finding Megan to make sure she was okay.

Kaldur was more concerned about his team than anything. He asked if Megan would be all right and made a point to check on everyone else.

Wally was relieved that it had only been a simulation, but was still a little scared because he'd thought that Artemis had died. He would never admit that out loud, of course.

Robin didn't really say much about how he felt about everything that had happened, but kind of just watched the rest of the team.

Bruce glanced over at his young sidekick before walking over to J'onn. He laid a hand on the alien's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault that the training simulation didn't go as planned."

J'onn sighed. "I did not know what great power my niece's abilities held. I put the children in great danger."

"No one knew that it would go wrong, J'onn."

"It terrified her, though. And the rest of the team as well."

"They'll be fine." Bruce couldn't help but glance at Robin again. He hoped the teenager would be all right. "It wasn't your fault."

"I do not want them to live in fear."

"It was just a _simulation, _J'onn. They know how that none of it was real."

J'onn almost fell over again. Bruce steadied him before turning to the Young Justice team. "You all need rest. I expect you all to go home and take it easy for a little while."

He turned to Kaldur and Wally. "I'll call Barry and Arthur to take you two home. Artemis, Oliver will make sure you get home safely." He looked at Robin. "Let's go."

Robin headed for the exit.

Bruce stopped by Conner before he left. "Will you be okay?"

Conner wore a strong, cold expression. "I'm fine."

Bruce was skeptical, but nodded, thinking again about how Superboy really needed Superman. He left the room without another word.

It was later that night, around 2am, when Conner finally gave up on trying to fall asleep. He was too concerned about Megan. Finally, when he was frustrated enough, he got up. He had to make sure that Megan was all right.

The hallway was pitch black when Conner opened his bedroom door. Thanks to his super vision, though, he could see pretty well. He could also hear footsteps coming from another hallway.

He listened intently, waiting to hear something that would give a signal as to who it was coming down the hallway. He took note of the fact that the footsteps were light, very unlike those of a masculine villain.

He stayed in the shadows, ready to fight if needed.

The footsteps were getting closer to the corner of the hallway.

"Conner?" came Megan's voice inside his head. "Are you awake?"

"M'gann!" he exclaimed, still talking in his mind. "Is that you? Coming down the hallway?"

"Yes." Finally, she came around the corner. Like Conner, she was dressed in her everyday outfit.

He noticed her upset face immediately and hurried over to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked close to tears. "I don't know. After that training simulation, it's kind of hard to tell." She paused. "Conner, it was _my _powers that caused all of you to believe that all of those bad things had happened. I couldn't control it. And I had to watch all of you..." It was then when she finally started to cry.

Conner put his arms around her. He wanted to comfort her as best as he could. "M'gann..." He didn't know what to say. Sure, he and the rest of the team needed some time to get over what happened, but he realized that it was worse for Megan. She had living through it all. "It was only a simulation. We're all fine."

"But my powers..."

"Your powers are what make you who you are." He shook his head angrily, thinking only of how wrong the whole situation had been. "The Justice League think they know what's best for us. But every time _they _do something for us, it blows up!"

"No, Conner. Uncle J'onn didn't mean to-"

"You know what I mean."

She tried to wipe some of the tears from her eyes. She understood what he meant. She was quiet for a while. "Do you think the others are okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Conner answered.

Megan was about to add something else, but a tapping noise was easily heard from elsewhere in the house.

Conner's eyebrows furrowed and Megan turned herself invisible.

It was good on their part that their conversation had remained telepathic. They listened intently as the tapping continued.

Megan flew into the air, heading down the hallway in order to investigate. Conner followed her with silent footsteps.

The tapping noise went on, but even so, it was a hard noise to track.

They followed it until they reached the kitchen. By then, it had stopped, leaving the martian and the Kryptonian very confused.

Conner scanned the area behind them with his more-than-perfect vision, looking for anyone that might be lurking in the house.

"Superboy! Look!" Conner turned at the tone of Megan's telepathic message.

She was pointing at the window, her eyes wide. The glass had been shattered, leaving shards of glass all over the counter and the floor.

"Who did this?" Conner asked.

"I... I don't know."

Superboy looked harder at the counter, immediately noticing a small, folded piece of paper. "What's that?"

Miss Martian saw it and moved it with telekinesis. Once the paper was in her hands, she unfolded.

It read: _Your dumb security system is nothing when I'm around. Just wait. I will take out you and your team. And that's not a threat. It's a promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review if you like it, please! ^_^<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter Two

**Well, here's the second chapter. For the record, this story will have nothing to do with any of the upcoming or previous episodes, other than Failsafe. (And maybe slightly the one after Failsafe.) Anyways, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. You're all wonderful! ^_^**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

"It was left unsigned," Bruce explained, turning to Oliver.

Oliver took the note, examining it. "Well, it is suspicious."

"Maybe we should scan it for finger prints," suggested Robin, walking over to the men. Bruce had told the thirteen year old to stay home and rest, but the Boy Wonder had insisted on tagging along.

Although Batman didn't realize it, coming to investigate was the boy's way of getting his mind off what had happened in the simulation.

Robin got his computer ready to scan for finger prints.

Bruce looked over at him. "Robin, I doubt that-"

He couldn't finish. Robin was already scanning the note. He sighed once the process was completed. "Nothing," he confirmed.

Oliver glanced at the note. "We definitely need to step up on security."

Bruce shook his head. "That's the problem. Our security system is top of the line. I just don't see how anyone could get by it."

"What exactly did M'gann and Superboy hear last night?" Robin asked, glancing over at Conner, who stood in the corner of the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I've already told you, it was a loud tapping noise." He sounded angry.

Barry turned to Bruce. "How's M'gann, by the way?"

"She was well enough to tell me what happened last night. It was obvious that she was still upset, though.

"Speaking of which," Arthur began. "Has anyone seen J'onn?"

They all shook their heads.

"He was pretty upset last night," Bruce pointed out.

"He should have been," Conner chimed in. "We were all put at risk. And he couldn't even remember to tell us what had happened - that we had forgotten it was only a simulation." He paused. "And now M'gann is upset and no one even cares to know that she's going through." His teeth were clenched, his cold eyes blazing with fury.

The others only stared at him for a moment, surprised. Bruce was the first to regain his composure. "Conner, it wasn't J'onn's fault that everything didn't go as planned."

"You can't blame it on M'gann's powers either! She didn't know!"

Bruce remained calm. "It wasn't _anyone's _fault. And we _do _care for M'gann. But there's a chance that she needs time on her own to deal with this."

"Well, if you won't do something about this, I will." Conner had gotten angrier. "M'gann needs someone to be there for her. It's just a shame that even the League won't step up to the plate." He turned and stormed out of the room.

When he noticed Bruce's frustrated expression, Robin spoke. "He'll get over it."

Bruce wasn't so sure that he would. If he knew anything, it was that the clone could hold a grudge.

Arthur's voice brought Batman out of his thoughts. "He will be find, Bruce. Right now, though, we have the safety of Mount Justice to worry about."

Bruce sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p>Wally paced back and forth in his room. He couldn't sit still, no matter what Flash had told him to do the night before.<p>

"Wally, didn't Barry tell you to take it easy for a while?" his mother asked, clearly concerned. She was standing in the doorway.

"I can't." He'd never looked over at her. His mind was racing. What had happened in the simulation was... terrifying, to say the least. Artemis had been gone. _So was Supes, Kaldur, and Rob, _Wally reminded himself.

Still, he knew how all of them would deal with losing their friends _and _their mentors.

M'gann had Superboy to comfort her.

Superboy could keep himself so angry that he wouldn't feel any sadness.

Rob would probably settle his mind on missions.

And Kaldur would do nothing more than rest and make sure the team was okay.

But what about Artemis? How would she deal with the pain of losing Green Arrow and her own life?

The thought concerned the red head. He hadn't even spoke to Artemis since the beginning of the training simulation. And he couldn't be more worried about her, even though he'd hate to admit it.

"Mom, I need to go find someone."

She stood there, confused as he raced out of the room. "Oh, Wally."

Wally wasn't really sure _where _to find Artemis; so, he started toward Mount Justice.

He found her on the way to the mountain. She, too, was walking alone. After all that had happened the night before, he wasn't completely sure of what he should say.

"Hey, uh, Artemis," Wally managed. He wouldn't act too concerned. Not around Artemis, not around Batman, not around anyone.

Artemis looked nonchalant; just like normal, her eyebrows were furrowed. "Hey."

"So... have you seen the others yet?"

"Obviously not. We're not even in Mount Justice yet."

Wally blinked. "Oh. Right."

The two walked in silence as they entered the mountain.

_"Recognized: Artemis."_

_"Recognized: Kid Flash."_

Wally looked around, noticing Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and surprisingly, Robin, standing in the room.

"Shouldn't you two be at _home _resting?" Bruce questioned.

"We just... wanted to stop by," Wally explained. "Besides, you didn't make Rob stay home."

"He insisted on coming." Bruce didn't want to sound like he was letting a thirteen year old make his own decisions, but he'd decided to cut the Boy Wonder some slack, considering everything that had happened.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked, before Wally could get another word in.

Bruce hesitated to tell her. After all they'd been through, the last thing they needed was more bad news. "Someone broke in last night," he finally admitted.

"What? Here at Mount Justice?" Wally asked, his eyes wide.

"No. At the ice cream parlor down the street," Artemis said with a roll of her eyes. "Of course it was here, you idiot."

Wally shot her a look. He was doing his best to be patient with her.

She turned to Batman, her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you know who it was?"

"No, but we'll try everything possible to find out."

Artemis noticed when Robin looked away.

"Were M'gann and Supes all right?" Wally asked.

"As far as we know," answered Oliver.

"What about Kaldur?" Artemis asked.

"The last I heard of him, he was resting," Arthur told her.

Robin didn't ask how KF and Artemis were, nor vice versa. They didn't want to talk about the situation any more than they had to. It would be too upsetting, even though they would never admit it out loud.

The room was quiet for a minute.

"What about the surveillance cameras?" Robin asked, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "Someone must've been caught on tape."

"I checked the cameras this morning," said Barry. "All of the security ones outside were taken out from a distance. All of the inside ones were covered."

"By what?" Wally was curious.

"Bags," Barry answered.

"But what about the motion sensors outside?"

"They were all bypassed. Whoever got past our security system was clever."

"Didn't Superboy see anything?" Artemis chimed in.

"From what M'gann told us, by the time they got downstairs, the window was broken and here was no one there," Bruce explained.

"This just isn't adding up," Robin murmured to himself. "_Who _could possibly get by all that? Inside _and _outside?"

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a high-pitched shriek coming from upstairs. It was Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Review if you like it, please! ^_^<strong>


	3. Exciting News For All YJ Writers!

I'm not one to give up on any story, whether I've moved onto different categories or not. But it's been quite a while since I watched YJ and I have really lost interest in the show. However, reading over this story was really fun and I did enjoy writing this. I have a lot of other things to write, though, and since I don't remember a lot of details about Young Justice, I would like to tell y'all that this story will not be completed, not while I'm the author, at least.

I've never done this before, but **if anyone would like to adopt this story as their own and continue it **(keeping the last two chapters, of course), you're very welcome to. Please only do this if you are serious about the story, writing, and YJ in general. Try not to go by the storyline of the show, and by that, I mean be creative. Have fun with the story and enjoy it. If you, or someone you know, would like to take this story and run with it, please PM me. :D I'll PM you the last two chapters and I'll follow the story once you've posted it, because I really want to see how this turns out. The first person who asks gets the story, if I believe they're serious enough to keep the story going.

Once someone has taken it, I will have them post it on their account and I will delete it from mine. If that person is someday unable to continue it, bored of it, or deciding to stop writing for the category, you don't have to tell me, but instead make a chapter like this one allowing someone else to take the story.

I apologize to the readers who were enjoying this, but don't worry, it will be continued at some point, by someone else. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and added it to their favorites. Also, a huge thank you to anyone willing to spread the joy of writing and reading YJ - thanks to the person who will continue this, whoever you are. :)


End file.
